mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Booger/Gallery
Artwork Every Knight Has Its Day Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Screenshot (69).png I_ain't_amused.png Mumble_mumble_mumble.png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (71).png Woah_a_carriage!_(Unwatermarked).png What_year_is_this_(Unwatermarked).png The new students.JPG Get these guys, they’re royalty.JPG Uh, do we call them “your highness”.JPG HAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHAHA.JPG Empty front of class.jpeg Mixadel walks and prepares for revenge.jpeg Making a spitball.jpeg Spitball time.jpeg FLAG UP.jpeg Locked and loaded with spit.jpeg LAUUUUUNCH.jpeg Holding flag after launch.jpeg Walking over.jpeg Why don't you find a seat Camillot.jpeg This one?.jpeg Or this one.jpeg I'll take this one.jpeg Thank you good sir.jpeg Booger, Camillot and Jamzy sitting together.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 2.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 3.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 4.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 2.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 3.jpeg Seriously?.jpeg Knock it off Booger.jpeg Booger shuts up.jpeg Camillot in a trance.jpeg Camillot spots Paladum.jpeg Paladum, old pal!.jpeg Camillot in a daze.jpeg Camillot asleep.jpeg Camillot asleep 2.jpeg Camillot asleep 3.jpeg Camillot asleep 4.jpeg Camillot asleep 5.jpeg I CAN MAKE A DECISION!!.jpeg What was the question?.jpeg Mixing can win the day.jpeg But indecision can spell disaster.jpeg I hope you were all taking notes.jpeg Students preparing to leave.jpeg EKHID 9153.png EKHID 9226.png EKHID 9265.png You and you step forward.jpeg Zoomout of gym when deciding teams.jpeg Red team ready.jpeg Blue team ready.jpeg What is Murpball.jpeg What planet are you from?.jpeg I suppose I have lived a somewhat sheltered life.jpeg Orbiton kid angry.jpeg IT'S YOUR TURN.jpeg I'M WILLING TO LEARN.jpeg Orbiton kid on blue team.jpeg Look at em.jpeg Whats the plan?.jpeg Maybe if we run around.jpeg Like chickens.jpeg This will be a Mixel licking for the history books.jpeg About to play.jpeg Nice shot.jpeg THROW ITTTTT.jpeg Jamzy hit.jpeg Jamzy stunned.jpeg Jamzy stunned 2.jpeg Jamzy about to murp.jpeg Jamzy murps.jpeg Murpball Murps 04 Jamzy.png Booger walks in.jpeg Booger throws ball.jpeg Booger runs off.jpeg Booger catches ball.jpeg Booger bounce.jpeg Booger bounce 2.jpeg Booger_defying_gravity_(with_Rocky_running_away).png Booger sits with ball.jpeg Booger near knocked out blue team.jpeg Booger runs with ball.jpeg Booger throws ball at Mixadel.jpeg Booger dribbles.jpeg Booger goes in for the kill.jpeg Booger is happy.jpeg Booger gets scared.jpeg Booger runs for cover.jpeg Booger runs with Cubit Ball.jpeg Booger throws Cubit Ball before murping.jpeg Booger is murped.jpeg Murpball Murps 08 Booger.png T-T6.png YOU CAN DO IT.jpeg Blue team upset.jpeg Others walk up to Camillot.jpeg Surrounding Camillot.png How the wildest creatures survive.png Miscolored Infernite.png Cam_and_Boog_off_the_bus.png You really choked during the big game.png I've_let_to_everyone_down.png You_were_the_team_leader.png And_leaders_have_to_make_decisions_.png Going_off_without_you.png Hey,_you_coming?.png I'll_go_along_shortly.png Whatever,_man.png Bye_my_one_true_lov-_I_MEAN_FRIEND.png Stop trying to steal my man Booger.png Gather around kids.png Gasp two.png Their_natural_habitat.png Poor_Camillot.png Mixing time.png Subterranean borers appear.png Curious little Mixels.png Don't eat cubits.png Mixadel sure can jump.png You're not supposed to do that.png Laughing at Mixadel.png It%27s_for_Mixamals_only.png NO_MUD_FOR_YOU.png Like father like son.png Cute_children_laughing_(disgusting_jk).png Good BG shot of Booger and Astroy.png RETREAT.png RETREAT2.png Booger_hiding.png Booger and Camillot.png Are_you_nuts?.png BLACHOO!.png Booger sneezes.png Camillot and Booger cubit.png The kids.png Scared to death.png Cousins_high_five.png Count_me_in_too.png Cam_and_Boog_hug.png And_that_guy,_too!.png Drunkillot.png Listen up class.png A_good_ol'_shot_of_who_was_in_the_Maximum_Mix.png Who's in the Maximum Mix.png EKHID 30524.png EKHID 30582.png EKHID 30583.png EKHID 30634.png Nixel, Nixel, Go Away NNGA 66.png NNGA 67.png NNGA 68.png NNGA 69.png NNGA 70.png NNGA 71.png NNGA 72.png NNGA 74.png NNGA 77.png NNGA 78.png NNGA 81.png NNGA 82.png NNGA 83.png NNGA 84.png NNGA 86.png NNGA 94.png NNGA 95.png NNGA 114.png NNGA 115.png NNGA 117.png NNGA 121.png NNGA 122.png NNGA 123.png NNGA 124.png NNGA 134.png NNGA 136.png NNGA 177.png NNGA 179.png NNGA 187.png NNGA 188.png NNGA 189.png NNGA 190.png NNGA 191.png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (534).png Screenshot (538).png Screenshot (539).png Screenshot (540).png Screenshot (541).png Screenshot (543).png Screenshot (544).png Screenshot (597).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (600).png Screenshot (614).png Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (618).png Screenshot (619).png Screenshot (621).png Screenshot (625).png Screenshot (627).png Screenshot (629).png Screenshot (630).png Screenshot (631).png Screenshot (633).png Screenshot (634).png Screenshot (635).png Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (693).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Screenshot (696).png Screenshot (697).png Screenshot (698).png Screenshot (699).png Screenshot (704).png Screenshot (705).png Screenshot (706).png Screenshot (707).png Screenshot (711).png Screenshot (712).png Screenshot (720).png Screenshot (721).png Screenshot (724).png Screenshot (725).png Screenshot (726).png Screenshot (727).png Screenshot (728).png Screenshot (729).png Screenshot (730).png Screenshot (733).png Screenshot (734).png Screenshot (736).png Screenshot (737).png Screenshot (738).png Coordinated.png Group_NNGA.png Dancing_(whoops).png D-dancing.png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (446).png Screenshot (381).png Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (386).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (389).png Screenshot (390).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (445).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (424).png Screenshot (425).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (750).png Screenshot (751).png Screenshot (757).png Screenshot (758).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (760).png Screenshot (761).png Screenshot (762).png Screenshot (765).png Screenshot (767).png Screenshot (768).png Screenshot (771).png Screenshot (772).png Screenshot (773).png Screenshot (774).png Screenshot (775).png Screenshot (776).png Screenshot (777).png Screenshot (778).png Screenshot (779).png Screenshot (780).png Screenshot (789).png Screenshot (790).png Screenshot (793).png Screenshot (794).png Screenshot (799).png Screenshot (801).png Screenshot (903).png Screenshot (905).png Screenshot (907).png Screenshot (908).png Screenshot (910).png Screenshot (912).png Screenshot (913).png Screenshot (914).png Screenshot (915).png Screenshot (917).png Screenshot (920).png Screenshot (921).png Concept Art Storyboards.png|In The Wonderful World of Mixels Portfolio-4.jpg|By Miranda Dressler Miranda dressler new concept 4.png|New design by Miranda Dressler. Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:2016 Category:Glorp Corp Category:Background characters Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis Category:Background character galleries